Welcome Home
by PotterQuidditch
Summary: OneShot Marauders Era Remus returns to Hogwarts to start his final year, but sneaks out on the girl he thinks he loves.


**A/N**

Hey guys! I've been reading this kind of HP fanfiction for almost a year now and really love this site in particular. In extension English at school, and teachers think my stories are something special (Lord knows why) and I wanted to try writing a fanfic so I was like why not. This is my first story so please be kind! R&R would be appreciated, though I hate authors who ask for that :/ thanks ;) x

OneShot

Remus Lupin/OC

Welcome Home

It was my seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and the boys and I had just eating dinner at the Great Hall. Sirius and James, both hell bent on proving that James' Head Boy status had neither tamed them nor would deter them from 'Finishing with a bang' as Sirius had so aptly put it, had gone up to the dorm with an eager Peter following closely behind them, to plot the first prank of the year. One of the perks of being a Prefect, however, was that I could simply claim to have rounds and was automatically allowed out of the Common Room and into the grounds whenever I wanted to without anyone questioning it- except for Lily, of course, though I had the feeling she had been turning a blind eye for a good few months now.

As I exited the. common room, my pulse quickened slightly as I thought about the reason for me coming out tonight. Unknown to the lads, and to anyone else (except perhaps Lily), I had come out to see a girl. Yes, you read that right. Me, Remus Lupin, sneaking out to see a girl? Preposterous, yes- I would have told you the same thing had I been younger. But no, I was actually doing it. The girl in question was in my year in Gryffindor, and Merlin, I think I loved her. Everything about her I had memorised, from the way she chewed on the end of her quill when she didn't understand something McGonagall was saying, to the way she played with her hair in History of Magic; that she hated peppermint toads, but would eat chocolate frogs by the bucketful. In that way, I suppose, we were the same- she was the only one I willingly gave my chocolate to- but I would have given up all the chocolate in the world if it made her happy.

She had waist-length brown hair, that hung straight down her back in a middle part. She had a small nose, bottomless grey eyes, and a small smattering of freckles across her cheekbones. She stood about a head shorter than me, and was utterly gorgeous in every way. I still could hardly believe that she wanted me- I wasn't nearly good enough for her, for who deserves a damaged soul, a werewolf of all things? But I did not have the strength nor the will power to refuse her, so my words were stilled. Had I been younger, I would have stopped it before it even began, but now I am older I was no longer as cautious as I should have been.

Walking past the suits of armour, I thought back to our first date. I had liked her for an eternity, but it was she who asked me out to Hogsmead on what appeared to be a spur of the moment thing; but was later revealed to me as weeks of careful planning. I laughed softly to myself remembering the snow, my fear about Madame Puddifoots and her surprise and disgust at the thought of going in there, and the amount of chocolate we bought from Honeydukes. I still haven't eaten it all.

My pace quickened as I came closer to my destination. The thought of her being there without me, waiting, was simply too much. I loved her with all my heart- yes, I loved her, and she loved me back, which terrifies me. It is so dangerous to be in love with a werewolf, and yet she loves me anyway. My heart is bursting, for I haven't seen her for a whole summer- I missed her terribly. I hope she missed me.

Rounding the corner, almost running now, I came to the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, where we had agreed to meet. She wasn't here yet, I realised, and part of me was glad. I needed to catch my breath, and so I breathed deeply, and quickly tried to fix my hair- though it was not nearly as bad as James', I was certain it was sticking up all over the place. Somewhat satisfied with the result, I turned around with a bunch of red and gold roses I had conjured with my want. Pleased with myself, I stood up straight, and resigned my self to waiting a few more moments to see her. So it took me by surprise when a small, brown-haired girl jumped on my back from behind, wrapping her short arms and legs around my body as far as they would go. She kissed my cheek, and said, "Welcome home, Remus."


End file.
